AkuRiku: Hypnotize Memorize
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Fortune teller Riku and helpless Axel. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Riku counts his earnings on his velvet love seat as he squints underneath the dim orange lighting. The silver physic grins and folds the wad of cash into a black box then slides it behind the books on the book shelf. The bells on the door jingle as a new costumer comes in. "Hello?" A deep confused voice calls out.

The silver teen saunters over and sees a red head with a wild mane of spikes like he stuck his head outside of an airplane in flight. "May I help you?" Riku asks and the red head jumps a little in surprise. "Uh yeah. Are you Madame Xema?" He asks Riku. "Do I look like a woman to you?" Riku asks in a fierce tone.

The red teen looks Riku up and down then replies with a nod. "…I'm a guy…And I just work here. I'm not Madame Xema." Riku says and he tucks one of his silver locks behind his ear. "Oh so you are a guy…" He seductively says to Riku. The silver teen furiously glares at the lewd red head. "Ummm can I get my fortune told?" He awkwardly asks Riku.

"Do you have money?" Riku asks and the red mane teen nods. Riku pauses for a moment to start playing the phony role of seeing the future. The silver teen raises his hand and widens his green eyes. The red head gets surprised and asks, "Are you seeing something?!"

Riku keeps his perfect acting poker face and nods. "Right this way." Riku says and he motions the red head through the beaded curtain of huge deep purple beads. The silver teen slips his fingers carefully into the red head's back pocket while he leads him through the rows of dusty books, jars of dirt, and fake ravens.

He takes 20 bucks out of the red head's wallet and glances at his ID then slides the wallet back in the pocket. "You are Axel Flynn." Riku says as he folds the money into his pocket. Axel's eyes widen. "How did you know that?!" Axel asks with a gullible look plastered on his face.

Riku points Axel to sit in the black iron chair and it rocks oddly when Axel sits on it. The silver teen sits across the small table and smiles. "I know everything." Riku says to the stupid teen. Axel is completely convinced and stares at the crystal ball which Riku is focusing on.

Axel licks his lips and focuses his locking stare on the pale teen. "What do you see?" Axel sexually asks and he starts leaning in for his prey. Riku stares into the crystal ball and says, "You have a…blond in your life." Axel suddenly remembers Roxas then shrugs. _'Roxas calls me a bastard everyday so…I don't think he likes me…'_ Axel thinks in his idiot brain.

The silver teen looks closer and his facial expression changes while he focuses. "I see you are debating for a change in your love life…" Riku studies as he murmurs. Axel scoots his chair in closer and puts his hand on Riku's leg. "Really?" Axel says with a grin. Riku blushes and focuses back to the crystal ball.

"It seems you have had second thoughts for the blond and the blond is not…feeling to well about how you would like your ideal girlfriend." Riku says. Axel leans in close to Riku's face. "Boyfriend." Axel corrects him with a devilishly handsome grin. Riku blushes again.

Riku ambles away in shock from the seductive pyro and brings back tarot cards. Axel grins as Riku sits down. "It's rude that I don't know your name." Axel purrs and Riku bites his bottom lip. "I'm Riku." The silver teen says and he shuffles the tarot cards with his shaky hands. Axel grins larger and puts his finger on the cards before Riku shuffles again.

"I know my future." Axel whispers and he leans in close. Riku is speechless and Axel places his hand on Riku's cheek. "And it looks quite promising." Axel says and he takes Riku's mouth with his into a deep kiss.

Riku falls back in his chair in shock. His eyes flicker open and Axel is pinning him to the ground. "This was easier then I planned." Axel smirks and he feels down Riku's body. Riku slaps Axel across the face. "That was unexpected." Axel says and Riku pulls him by the ear. "Sit." Riku orders and Axel sits on the love seat.

"Good boy." Riku says and he gets on Axel's lap. The silver teen puts both his hand on Axel's face and pulls him into a maddening kiss. "I won't tell anybody." Axel says and he lies Riku down. The red romantic kisses Riku's heated lips and he unbuttons Riku's ivory shirt. Axel slides his hand down Riku's chest and cups his crotch.

Axel stays on his knees and puts one hand by Riku's head to stay up. Riku sits up in his elbows and scrapes Axel's bottom lip between his teeth. The silver knight invites his tongue into the cinnamon mouth. Riku tears Axel's shirt off and the fabric rips into a pile on the royal purple carpet.

"Don't vex a psychic." Riku says and he wraps his legs around Axel. The red head strokes Riku and his lips rub up the silver teen's neck. "Did you say sex?" Axel asks and Riku rolls his eyes. Axel smirks and lies on top of Riku. The red charmer kisses down Riku's neck

Riku smiles and Axel is quickly on bottom with his pants on the floor. "How did you do that?" Axel asks in shock. "You are just slow." Riku says and he sucks on Axel's nipple. "Nnn I'm not, you demon." Axel says. Riku laughs and says, "I'm just a human who is stealing money from your wallet."

"Oh well that is a better thought." Axel says with a sharp angered tone. "Just shut up and kiss me." Riku says and he slithers his tongue inside the hot mouth. Axel rolls his tongue and the taste vibrates in Riku's saliva. Axel tickles Riku's side and the silver teen falls off the love seat laughing.

"There's a difference between slow and clever." Axel snickers and he pulls Riku's pants off. "Hmm but pervert is an appropriate word for you." Riku says with a giddy smile. "Quiet, freak." Axel snaps and Riku kisses Axel's soft collar bone.

Axel sucks up Riku's lips and his hand strokes Riku's member. "Aaa..Axel." Riku says and his body tenses up. "I'll make it better." Axel says and he slides off Riku's boxers. His lips kiss up the member and he puts his mouth on the throbbing tip. "Aaa that's not helping, perv!" Riku yells with the sexual pleasure driving his thoughts to craving more.

The fiery teen sucks Riku's member and strokes his tongue on the length. Riku hisses at the pain and Axel wets the member in his burning mouth. Axel eagerly sucks Riku harder when the precum flows in his mouth. Riku pants as Axel bites at his member with strange patterns.

"Nyaaah! Axel!" Riku moans and he cums into the other's mouth. Axel licks him up and Riku glares at Axel. "You're a little whore, aren't you?" Riku asks and Axel nods. "I prefer to be called sex helper. It seems like you haven't had some in awhile." Axel says and Riku slaps him again. "I guess I deserved that." Axel says and he rubs the red handprint on his face.

Riku grins and takes Axel's boxers off. He lies himself on top of the pyro. "I can help you too." Riku says and Axel grins. The red head licks Riku's lips and rubs his hand down Riku's back.

The silver devil knocks Axel to the chair and ties Axel's hands up behind his back. Axel's vicious eyes dart at Riku's smile. "Life is a bitch. Deal with it." Riku says and he gets on Axel's lap. "You're the bitch." Axel mutters and Riku slaps the pyromaniac again. Axel grumbles but Riku takes Axel's mouth with his pale lips.

"You're a perv too you know." Axel says when they gasp for air from the deep kiss. "No I'm just a sex helper." Riku teases and Axel scowls. "Are you going to torture me and take my money?" Axel asks and Riku nods. "It will be worth it." Riku smirks and Axel gasps as Riku pressures Axel's member in his hands.

"I see fun in your future." Riku says and Axel mumbles some cuss words. "You mean in your future?" Axel asks and Riku unties Axel. "You and I." Riku says and Axel smiles. The pyro wraps his arms around Riku. "I love freaks." Axel says and Riku claws at Axel's side. Axel bites his lip at the pain. "I mean…take me, Riku." Axel begs and Riku laughs. "That works, kitten." Riku snickers and he seizes Axel's wet lips.


End file.
